


O Assovio de Matinta

by Melloishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Uma vez ao mês, Kayke ouvia o mesmo assovio estridente e perturbador soar de cima de seu telhado. Seu corpo estremecia e o coração acelerava, mas não era apenas pelo som, mas sim por seu significado. A melodia era clara e soava como duas palavras, e com isso ele teria que também mostrar sua voz, para espantar o pássaro amaldiçoado que o levaria à loucura, caso não oferecesse sua prenda. O som cessava com a promessa, e assim ele sabia que receberia uma visita no dia seguinte. A visita de Matinta Perera.As visitas sempre eram temidas mais do que o som de seu assovio, mas em certo momento, Kayke descobriu que a velha bruxa poderia ser a cola para a sua vida rachada e abraçou o seu medo coberto de penas escuras, sem saber que ela seria a responsável por quebrá-lo de forma definitiva.





	1. O Noivo de Janaina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do desafio: Pândego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta história faz parte do Desafio de Drabble de Outubro de 2018, do grupo Nyah! Fanfiction do Facebook.
> 
> Os personagens e o enredo são de minha autoria. Não copie!  
> Esta história é inspirada na lenda de Matinta Perera.

Kayke odiava sua casa, o rio, os peixes e o sol ardente em suas costas sempre que precisava pescá-los.

          “Por que não se vai então?” O seu amigo da vila ribeirinha o questionou certa vez, mas ele não o respondeu. Kayke odiava o lugar, mas havia alguém ali que ele amava. O amigo não sabia que Janaina havia roubado o coração de Kayke com um suave sorriso anos atrás, e nem mesmo a própria mulher, que naquela manhã havia aceitado se casar com Ubiraci, o homem pândego da casa ao lado que era adorado por todos, menos por Kayke.


	2. Tão Odiosos Quanto Os Peixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia 2: Fatíloquo.

Sempre foi difícil observar os dois juntos, mas de um dia para o outro, se tornou ainda pior.

          Janaina esbanjava sorrisos sem sentidos, e Ubiraci; ah, o maldito Ubiraci não se calava nem mesmo enquanto tinha que pescar junto com Kayke.

          O olhar fatíloquo no homem que se achava seu amigo, que carregava cada detalhe da vida que teria com Janaina, o enraivecia, enlouquecia. As palavras alegres e o rosto corado fizeram seu estômago revirar com mais frequência do que o cheiro da vila, e foi quando Kayke percebeu que havia encontrado algo que odiava mais do que os peixes.


	3. Ela Está Vindo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 3.  
> Palavra: Timbó.

O trabalho foi puxado, mas a voz de Ubiraci foi pior. Kayke não queria ouvi-lo por um longo tempo, mas os peixes precisavam ser pescados, ele precisava comer, e o noivo de Janaina era o dono do barco. Mas isso não queria dizer que precisava aturá-lo a todo momento.

          Ao fim da tarde, Kayke encontrou um pouco de silêncio enquanto colhia a timbó para o dia seguinte. Porém, o momento não pôde durar. Seu vizinho, aflito, o alertou do horário e data. Estava escurecendo, e era o penúltimo dia do mês, o que significava que receberiam uma visita em breve.


	4. O Fim Do Telhado Silencioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia 4: Marupiara   
> (Diz-se de ou pessoa que tem sorte na caça ou na pesca)

Ela não aparecia há algum tempo.

         Mais duas luas, e faria um mês que as noites eram quietas. Kayke preferia assim, mas sabia que não ficaria isento. Nunca ficava, e temia que a situação jamais mudaria.

         O tabaco da velha já deveria ter acabado. Matinta apareceria naquela noite ou na seguinte, era óbvio, e seu corpo tremia em antecipação.

         Deitado na cama, esperou. As mãos, responsáveis por seu apelido de marupiara, estavam trêmulas e entrelaçadas sobre o peito. E os olhos acabaram se fechando com força, no mesmo momento em que a primeira melodia soprou seu telhado, arrepiando-lhe a espinha.


	5. Paz e Vida Em Troca de Um Punhado de Tabaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia 5: Séquito.  
> (orla do manto, vestido, ou túnica)

Na primeira aparição da luz, ela já estava lá fora novamente. Desta vez não no telhado e sem assovios, anunciou sua chegada com um pesado som na porta. Kayke já a esperava com o tabaco em mãos, como prometeu na noite passada. Suando frio e ainda tentando controlar a tremedeira, ele andou rapidamente, querendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez, mas a porta foi aberta devagar.

          A visão à frente era a de sempre, assim como a sensação que arrepiava seu corpo. De estatura baixa, o corpo largo estava coberto por completo, com o séquito negro arrastando sobre o chão.


	6. As Novas Sobre Matinta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia 6: Madorna.  
> (cochilo, modorra, sesta, soneca)

O tabaco foi recolhido cedo, e a noite mal dormida fez com que Kayke passasse o dia sonolento, cansado. Ele teria dormido de baixo de uma árvore enquanto esperava o odioso Ubiraci, no começo do trabalho, mas foi pego por Kauê enquanto tirava uma madorna.

         "Você ouviu o que Maria disse?", perguntou o amigo, assustado, mas também estranhamente animado.

         Kayke balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Estava cansado demais para ouvir as fofocas de Maria.

         "Matinta também oferece 'serviços' em troca do tabaco. É só anotar o nome do infeliz e enrolar na prenda dela."


	7. Uma Nova Possibilidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia 7: Fastidiosa.  
> (Característica da pessoa que está chateada, aborrecida. É também a pessoa que é impertinente, ranzinza, brava.)

Ele não respondeu Kauê. Não apenas pelo cansaso, mas por ter sentido uma estranha agitação em seu interior.

         Kauê não se importou. Sabia que o amigo era uma pessoa fastidiosa por natureza, então o deixou quieto.

         Kayke não o notou se afastar. Ele se concentrou no que conhecia sobre Matinta, e não conseguia achar motivos para ela aceitar ser o carrasco de alguém. Kayke sabia a história da mulher que se transformava em pássaro e obrigava os ribeirinhos a entregar-lhe tabaco. Ele sempre achou que fosse apenas isso, e insistia que ainda era, mas a agitação retornou quando Ubiraci chegou.


	8. A Tentação de Ser Quem Não Sou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia 8: Lacônico.  
> (Característica de quem é breve, conciso.  
> Rápido, curto no discurso, sucinto.)

Kayke passou o dia quieto, sendo lacônico nas vezes em que devia interagir. Mas não fazia por mal. Sua mente ainda estava presa nas palavras que foram confirmadas por Maria, jurando que a história do primo era real.

          Quando, um mês depois, o assovio fora escutado novamente, o pensamento que queria evitar passou por sua mente, mas ele o afastou rapidamente. Kayke não era um assassino, nunca havia pensado em fazer qualquer mal físico para alguém, mas a presença de Ubiraci e os sorrisos de Janaina o fizeram pensar em coisas nada boas, e estava ficando mais difícil se reprimir.


End file.
